narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamanaka Inori (BORUTO)
Yamanaka Inori (Kanji: 山中, 祈り; English: In the Middle of the Mountain, Prayer) is one of the 9 members of Mumyō. He is a B-class criminal from the Yamanaka Clan and a missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf Village. Before his abandonment of the Yamanaka and desertion from the Hidden Leaf, he was hailed as the Second Coming of the Yellow Flash (Romaji: Kiiroi Senkō no Sairai; Kanji: 黄色い閃光の再来) for his immense skill and unprecedented speed. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History Shortly after the Fourth Shinobi World War, a nameless and orphaned infant was discovered by Yamanaka Erina. Because the infant reminded her of her husband, Inoichi Yamanaka, Erina adopted the infant and then gave name Yamanaka Inori to the infant. Because most of the Yamanaka viewed Inori as the son of Erina but not the son of Inoichi, Inori was not accepted as a Yamanaka by most of the Yamanaka. As such, when a 5-year-old Inori learned how to perform the Shintenshin no Jutsu just by watching Ino use it a few times, he was derided as a thief rather than praised as a genius. Even after Erina and Ino beseeched their clansmen to accept Inori as one of their own, most of the Yamanaka continued to begrudge Inori for learning and mastering the Yamanaka's hiden better than the Yamanaka themselves. At the Academy, Inori was quick to prove himself to be a prodigy among prodigies. As he managed to learn and mastery very jutsu in the Academy's curriculum within the span of naught but a month! As a result, immediately after he completed all of his athletic conditioning and non-combat education, Inori graduated from the Academy at the age of 6! However, though Inori may have graduated as a 6-year-old, Inori did not become a Genin as a 6-year-old. Instead, Inori spent 2 years being emotionally and mentally prepared for work as a Genin by Erina and Ino and then became a Genin at the age of 8. During his time as a Genin, Inori created and improved on the Shinshininryoku no Jutsu. Later, by the time Inori became a Chūnin at the age of 9, Inori managed to master and perfect the Shinshininryoku no Jutsu. As a result, Inori would procure such an immensity of speed that he would come to be referred to as the Second Coming of the Yellow Flash! However, in spite of his achievements, Inori remained on bad terms with most of the Yamanaka. Whom continued to view him as a parvenu and a thief. As such, immediately after Erina died on his 11th birthday, Inori abandoned the Yamanaka and deserted from the Hidden Leaf. Not long after, Inori was contacted by AI and invited into Mumyō. Out of boredom and loneliness, Inori accepted the invitation and joined Mumyō. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Ninjutsu Inton: Bushin no Jutsu The Inton: Bushin no Jutsu (Kanji: 陰遁・分身の術; English: Yin Release: Clone Technique) is a variation of the Bunshin no Jutsu. It allows one to generate a clone of one's consciousness from Yin Release chakra and then manipulate the clone into possessing one's target in a manner that is identical to the Shintenshin no Jutsu. However, because a clone of one's consciousness will never exhibit as much willpower as one's consciousness, this jutsu is not as effective at bodily possession as the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu The Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Kanji: 陰遁・影分身の術; English: Yin Release: Shadow Clone Technique) is a variation of both the Inton Bushin no Jutsu and the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. It allows one to evenly divide one's chakra as a means of generating clones of one's consciousness from Yin Release chakra and then manipulating the clones into possessing one's targets in a manner that is identical to the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Notably, in stark contrast to a clone produced from Inton Bushin no Jutsu, a clone produced from a Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu will be just as effective at bodily possession as the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Shinshininryoku no Jutsu The Shinshininryoku no Jutsu (Kanji: 心身引力の術; English: Mind-Body Attraction Technique) is a variation of the Shintenshin no Jutsu. It allows one to puppeteer one's body into traveling faster than the speed of light itself by converting one's mind into Yin Release chakra, converting one's body into Yang Release chakra, and then — while one's mind is traveling from one location to another — allowing the body of Yang Release chakra to be dragged along by the mind of Yin Release chakra as a result of the attraction between the excess of spiritual energy within the Yin Release chakra and the excess of physical energy within the Yang Release chakra. Unfortunately, because this jutsu divides the body and mind into Yang Release chakra and Yin Release chakra, it is not possible for one to maintain or perform any jutsu while one is utilizing this jutsu. In addition, because this jutsu converts the body into Yang Release chakra, it is not possible for one to perform any sort of Taijutsu while one is utilizing this jutsu. However, it is possible for one to dispel this jutsu before one is in physical contact with a target but while one is still raveling at a high velocity in order to allow one to utilize that high velocity as means of empowering a Taijutsu strike. Of course, if one dispels this jutsu while one is traveling at a velocity that one's body is not capable of withstanding, one will be damaged by that velocity. Weaponry Kiku-ichimonji The Kiku-ichimonji (Kanji: 菊一文字; English: Chrysanthemum-Straight Line) are a group of 13 katana which were forged for the Fire Daimyō. Each of the Kiku-ichimonji were forged by a different swordsmith, but they were all forged in the same style and way; as a result, every Kiku-ichimonji is nigh-identical to every other Kiku-ichimonji. The Kiku-ichimonji in Inori's possession is the Awataguchi Kuniyas (Kanji: 粟田口, 国安), for Inori's Kiku-ichimonji is the Kiku-ichimonji that was forged by the the blacksmith Kuniyasu and in the town of Awataguchi. Like all Kiku-ichimonji, the Awataguchi Kuniyasu is a chakra blade imbued with a Space-Time Ninjutsu which allows it to "cut" anyone and even anything by teleporting whatever is "cut" by it. Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411